When Only Hope Remains
by S. Jackal
Summary: Zombie apocalypse meets the Uncharted 4 cast. Gonna last only as long as I'm interested in it. Rafe Adler x Reader It's strange how ideas converge.


**When Only Hope Remains**

Rafe Adler x Reader Fic

[Includes author's note at the end]

 **Prologue**

It started out as a pretty typical day. Well, as typical as any day could be with the threat of a dangerous and potentially deadly strain of fungi known as Cordyceps was getting prepared to be released into the world's atmosphere (or as far as anyone could tell). The name of the bio-terrorist group known as JACKAL was first heard over the news in the year 2014 when they began spreading propaganda over various news channels and radio stations.

Everyone believed them to be a hoax even when the leader of the group, an individual who called them self "Dr. Jekyll" appeared in person during one of the many broadcasts. The Doctor wore a typical lab jacket, at least, typical beyond the fact that it was black instead of white, and a gas mask. Not so "in person" as one might think. They had recorded themself injecting a small rabbit inside a large cage with a strange red substance. Their voice sounded strange as they explained what the substance would do, as if they spoke with some sort of voice modulator. It was impossible to determine the gender of their voice due to it.

As the Doctor explained the history of the serum, the rabbit who had looked just fine moments before soon became grey and sickly looking. The Doctor dropped another rabbit through a hatch at the top of the cage. It stood a good distance from the sickly one, who had hunched over in the farthest corner. Not long after the new rabbit's arrival though, the sickly rabbit practically pounced on the other like a lion and quickly sunk its little teeth into its companion, who squealed and cried as the other brutally tore it apart piece by piece.

Soon, the writhing animal was still. Not more than 2 minutes later, however it rose again. The fresh wounds in its side glistened crimson and it was obvious that it shouldn't still be alive, yet there it was. Its right ear, which had been ripped in half, twitched slightly and then both creatures seemed to pounce on the cage, gnawing at the metal and shrieking angrily, as if looking for fresh meat.

The Doctor had taken a little bow, and from where you stood in a plaza in New Orleans watching the broadcast with disgust, you could hear many people chuckle. Some teenagers nearby were practically rolling on the ground with laughter as they choked, "Zombie bunnies?! Zombie bunnies!" Someone asked, "Is this some sort of joke?" and someone else replied, "Maybe it's a trailer for a new movie?"

The broadcast ended soon after with just a simple warning from the Doctor and a list of demands before cutting off and returning to whatever had been on before. You moved on in disgust and apprehension. _That was sick,_ you remembered thinking quite vividly before moving on in attempt to get away. You'd trailed through the busy sidewalks trying to refocus on your task at hand, job hunting, but no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't focus. The cries of that poor rabbit being cannibalized was fresh in your mind.

Eventually though, like everyone else, the weird and disturbing broadcast was soon cast out of your thoughts and you were eventually able to secure a job as the personal assistant of billionaire Rafe Adler.

To this day, you still couldn't believe that you'd landed such a great paying job, especially so soon after completing graduate college. Someone in heaven must really have their eye on you, you'd thought.

Everyone knew the name Rafe Adler. He was the biggest rich boy in the country, heck, maybe even the _world_. Cold but charismatic, the man went through personal assistants like a normal person goes through socks. He had an awful temper at times (read: almost every day) and this often lead to him be constantly in need of a new P.A.

Even though you knew of his rep, you still wanted to try for the job. The pay was unrivaled for one thing, and being a graduate fresh out of college you _needed_ that money. After all, you weren't the type to sell yourself for money or join any other illegal (though probably decent paying) work. So, you'd taken your chances and sent in your application.

You were accepted virtually immediately, what with Adler too preoccupied in his own business to interview his P. A's anymore. Not that he cared either, so long as it was a person dependable enough to file the mountains of paperwork that came in hourly. He honestly didn't give two shits.

And so, that was who you worked for the next year and a half. The work was tough and your boss was demanding and honestly, there were a few times where you'd considered giving up. Some days, you just really couldn't stand that Rafe Adler's stuck up, rich boy personality, but you stood firm to your work ethic and kept a stiff upper-lip and eventually made it through. Now nearing almost two years, you could almost say you actually enjoyed your work.

Almost. After all, you still wanted to find a job in the field you were truly experienced in, the one you went to graduate school to study for but until then, you could say at least somewhat that you were content. You're close to finish paying off your college debt in the perfect amount of time and now you just sat and waited for your next opportunity to come.

And that was where you were that day; the day when shit hit the fan. You were at your personal desk with your earbuds in and Claire de Lune blasting in your ears (as if you can really blast classical music). Rafe was at a business meeting and so you were left to fill in paperwork when a loud thump could be heard hitting your door.

You nearly jump out of your skin, your hand instantly going to your iPod to pause the music. Just as you are taking out your earbuds, your boss comes charging in, slamming the door shut behind himself and locking it.

He turns to you quickly, leaning against the door and seemingly out of breath. His eyes have a bit of a wild look to them and his hair, usually so neatly kept, had a few strands flung out of its pristine shape. You have to admit, it's kind of sexy. You mentally slap yourself for thinking such a thing when the man looks so panicked.

Upon closer inspection, you can see a strange red substance on his collar. _Blood_? You wonder, mild terror running through you.

"Mr. Adler, is something the matter?" You ask, trying to remain calm.

He has jumped away from the door, beginning to blockade it with anything he can find, even pushing the small chairs that sit before your desk. He doesn't stop his actions. Instead he only barks, "L/N, has anyone been in here?"

You are confused, "What? N-no, why, what's-"

"Turn the news on, _quick_ ," is all Rafe says before bolting through the double doors that joins your offices together.

Doing as you're told, you went to the TV mounted on the far wall and flip to the first news station you can think of. A scene of chaos is the first thing you see, then a news reporter, a woman, can be heard commentating loudly, "Chaos is filling the streets as people are _cannibalizing_ each other." You can see the whites of her eyes even though the camera is shaking and unstable, as if the holder is running. "The pandemonium broke out what could only be assumed as moments ago and yet already the situation has spiraled out of control!"

Sounds of gunfire can be heard amongst sounds of people screaming and your blood chills. "James, James, get a shot of that!" The newswoman shouts and the camera quickly flips to the other side just to catch the sight of a woman fighting off a man, his mouth angling for her neck as if he is trying to bite into a thick sandwich.

And, with a jolt, he probably _i_ _s_. Your mind immediately thinks of that first broadcast in the plaza when Dr. Jekyll had first presented his experiment of zombie bunnies. You think about some of the other broadcasts you have heard word of relating to the situation. It had to do with some sort of parasitic fungi that takes control of its hosts… What was it called? Something that started with a c. It takes control of the host and... Turns it into a cannibal? Or something.

But scientists, funded by the government, had proven time and time again that it was impossible for the fungi to be strong enough to take a human host… Were they all just lies or was Dr. Jekyll just that smart, to create something that awful in less than 3 years? Back in the present, you can see from where you stood that Rafe is rifling through his desk drawers, obviously looking for something.

"I know I keep it here," he mutters to himself, now moving around the room and opening and closing drawers at random.

You know exactly what he is looking for and say, "Your Colt was being cleaned by Mr. Prin this morning, sir."

He looks up quickly and asks, "Then where is it?"

"It should be at The Garage." The Garage is a separate facility from Rafe's estate. It isn't too far away, but it would definitely take a short drive to get to.

He immediately straightens and says, "Come with me, then."

You don't know what else to do but agree. While he's stealthily checking outside his doors, you quickly return to your desk to pack your bag. You aren't one for purses, so you carry a small sling backpack instead. You open it quickly first to shove in a sketchbook from your top desk drawer and your iPod; then, you pull out the small pocket knife your older brother had given to you.

"Never go anywhere without it," he'd told you.

You'd laughed at the time, but now you were grateful that you'd listened to him. The blade wasn't much longer than the size of an average finger, but it should still prove useful. When you're ready, you rejoin your boss at the door, who is still waiting, albeit impatiently, and straining his ears for any unusual noise.

You wait together, your heart beating quickly within your chest (although, you somehow doubted it's only from fear) and with a short nod, Rafe steps out carefully and together you make your way down the long hall.

* * *

A/N: I recently finished playing Uncharted 4 and I'm not sure how, but I suddenly got this overwhelming obsession with the greedy prick known as Rafe Adler. He's the main antagonist of the game and, honestly I can't explain it, but I'm strangely attracted to him.

So strangely attracted that I have been reading xReader fics for the past few days and am even coming out of fanfiction retirement to write this fic that I had in mind. (I'll explain that later). Anyway, along with Uncharted, I also completed season 3 of Walking Dead (the game) and, since I have also been hyped by Walking Dead I had this idea to try mixing the two series together. I'm kind of grossly intrigued by the idea of zombie apocalypses and I was curious how the Uncharted 4 cast would fare in that type of environment, even though it's completely stupid and probably not worth trying.

And, so, here I am. This is just the prologue but I'm thinking of continuing whether it gets good reception or not because, what the hell, right? This is the Internet. I can damn do whatever the hell I want. And besides, it's a way for me to kill time and write.

I write normally anyway, but I haven't written fanfiction in like, 3 years or something. I created a new account on because I don't really want this fic to go under my "real" account (call it a summer account, I guess). Just in case the idea flops and I get bored or... Whatever. I dunno, I kind of just want to start fresh anyway.

... Also, I set up an account for AO3 (Our own Archive) and apparently you have to sit in a waiting list until they approve of you? I honestly had no idea. I wanted to originally post this story there, since that's where I've mostly been reading my Rafe fics, but I won't be approved until July 8 or some ridiculously long time (why does it take so long?) Even here on , I'm going to have to wait 12 hours before I can post this puppy due to their own set of rules. Ugh, you can't escape them.

I suppose I could go on deviantArt but, eh. Why bother. AO3 and are best for polluting shitty fanfic like this anyway.

In any case, here I be now. I hope this series gets past chapter 2, at least. I plan on making it a slow-burn type fic.

Wish me luck, God knows I need it.

~ S.J

{Oh, and as an afternote since I just reread what I wrote, I should also mention that I've also been influenced by The Last of Us, which is by the same studio as Uncharted. Any who have played are probably already aware since I use the same fungus.}

[Extra note: I ended up joining dA after all. Check me out through my profile.]


End file.
